


Happy birthday Mrs Potter

by sachaelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: Happy 59 birthday Lily Potter.





	Happy birthday Mrs Potter

t was early morning, and dawn had just broken when Lily still sleeping felt a hand sneak to her front into her sheer nightgown. The hand found her breast and start kneading it, from base to tip. When the hand gets to the nipple, twist it hard enough to sting. The other hand was not idle, it trails down her still flat just slightly rounded stomach despite her three pregnancy and four children, to her already puffy pussy. He trailed his finger to the lip of her pussy to twirl her clit. Now in control of all her button, he set to drive her crazy. Soon Lily was panting, and moaning, till the fingers that were tormenting her clit left it to go further down to spear her hole. He roughly put three fingers in easily as her pussy was more then primed for some penetration. He immediately pushes them to the root of her channel searching for and finding her G-spot. If Lily was twisting and moaning before, she was all but shrieking now. Luckily it wasn’t long till she climaxed. Immediately, he pulls a leg over his, and with her help inserted his cock inside! They both groaned loudly, once he was finally all the way inside. They start pistoling back and fort with increasing force, till the bed start moving. They too, were moving until she was curled to the headboard of the bed, and still they keep moving toward completion. Until she came a second time, and he keep pounding until he too climaxed with a shout. He collapsed on her, as thought he could not support her weight. They were both breathing heavily, till he could finally, muster the strength to lift himself of her and sprawl on his back, taking her with him, till she was sprawled on him now. When she could finally, breath again she lifts her head and search his mouth, kissing him softly and sensually, with none of the urgency of earlier. They separated, and he say: Good morning Mrs. Potter, and happy anniversary!  
Good morning to you too, Mr. Potter!  
She led her head fall on his chest, and soon enough, she was sleeping again. James waited till he was sure she was sleeping for sure, before carefully untangled himself from his wife to get out of the bed. After a visit to the loo to take care of business and do his abolition, he went to the small kitchenette his wife had insisted he add to their wing, when they were renovating Stinchcombe to live. It was there for if any of them fancy making a simple meal for each other, instead of having the house elf do it. In the beginning, his wife had such trouble having the house elf at their beck and call, cleaning, and cooking for them. This was the compromise, everybody would clean their room (including the children once they were old enough) and if they wanted to cook, they would use the small kitchenette added to the family wing. It was just a basic small kitchen, with one stove/gridle/oven, toaster/ pancake/waffle maker. Over the year, they got to use it on special occasion, for birthday breakfast and such. As it was such a day, James went to make breakfast for his wife. He remembers the first time he tried to do this. It was a sodden inedible mess, that Lily bless her gulp down to not hurt his feeling, as he was so proud on managing to make breakfast himself for the first time in his life. By the time Harry was born, he remembers getting the baby after changing him, and bringing him to the kitchen of the town house with him and having him help. Lily did the same thing, when it was her turn for his birthday a few month later. Their 22 was an emotional mess, as they were all aware on how close they came to not celebrate those birthdays, never mind with each other. Having Harry there in his Daddy/mummy little chef apron, banging away, his help more a double chore, was the highlight as any time spend with their precious bundle of joy was. The year after, was the last time they were alone with their little escapade. The next year, his twin sisters were there, making the musical accompaniment. Three years after that, the twins were older and a bit more help, but their last son was there to replace them. It was a messy affair the elves adored, as its always a big mess to clean after them. But now it was just them again, and his little chef helpers were not so little anymore, they had their own helpers on their own. James whip up his wife special breakfast in no times, as this year they would be celebrating their 40th anniversary in autumn, and this tradition started since the first year of their marriage. Soon he was arranging it all on a tray, after a quick detour to their temperature-controlled garden terrace, for some fleshly picked flower, the tray way ready.  
Lily by then, had woke up a second time, and after her own trip to the loo she went back to bed, to await her husband, for what was by now, a well know tradition. She did not have to wait long for her husband to appear, floating a tray laden with breakfasts for two.  
Good morning, my beautiful flower, breakfast his served with compliment of the chef.  
Mm mm. Smell delicious, thank you darling!  
They ate in silence, feeding each other. Soon, their plates were empty, and they were drinking their cup of tea. The cups were set on the tray and set aside, as James declared it had not finished eating, and proceed to go down on her. Her part her labia, to expose her clit so he could lap at it and suckle it. He would alternate to her clit, to her labia, then he would put his tongue in her. He did it with no pattern, until she was buckling her hip, shoving her pussy in his face. He keeps it up till she climaxed twice, from her ministration. They went to take a shower together, and made love standing one more time. Soon, they were leaving the manor together, each in their respecting car. As always, they raced each other to see who would arrive first. Today was a draw, and after a heated kiss (racing each other, whether by broom or car, always aroused them) left to their respective office. As soon she was seated, she received a call from her children, they were video linking to wish her happy birthday at the same time. They work separately in different department in opposite side till lunch. They had lunch together, and after eating, they had another quickie where James once again ate her, this time with her seating on her desk, and him kneeling in front of her. They finished work for the day, then they went home, to prepare to go out. They arrived at the restaurant and were showed the room James had reserved for the party. There waiting for her, was Sirius with his wife (he finally diced t,o get married after the war to an American half Veela that was distantly related with the Potter) and his four children (all girls). Remus and Dora, and their three children (Teddy and Victoire, and two girls) Andromeda and Kingsley (everyone know the widower and the minister were dating, but they were keeping it secret till he steps down). And the Potter children: Harry and Ginny, the twins and their husbands, and the last Potter boy with his wife. They ate a scrumptious five course dinner, Lily opened her presents, and danced the night away till midnight, when the party had to breakup, as there was work tomorrow. When they got home, they made sweet, tender love to each other, a contrast from the frenzied day coupling.   
The weekend was when the real party was, everyone who was who in wizarding Britain was there, and some European and American dignitary. The party was in the Potters personal yacht (bought so Lily could keep up with her family, and so James could one up Vernon) and last the night. In the morning, everyone left, leaving James and Lily to spend the rest of the weekend celebrating alone.


End file.
